codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DeadRaiser/I'm Back...
Didn't expect to see me again, did you guys? Well, here I am, but I'm not going to be here for long, unfortunately. Before I get to that, I'm going to tell you guys somethings that have happened while I was gone for... six months. Pieces on the Wiki I think that this one's a bit of a given due to how long I've been gone. I have stopped working on all of my work on this wiki... in their videogame forms. Most of them are being repurposed into books or movies, others are being cut completely because I don't know what to do with them! Here are some things that are being turned into books and movies: *Road of War *Fall of Nations *Steel Goliaths *Vorherrschaft *Event HORIZON *Journey *Warpath *Unjustified Eternal Winter... thingy Alright, so I was sitting in Science one-day, bored all to hell, when all of a sudden I start to remember my time here on the wiki. Then, I remembered how awesome of a premise Eternal Winter had... until it died. That's when I started thinking, "What if I could turn that into a book?" However, I will never start it without permission from you guys. Of course, there will be changes to the backstory and everything, so here's a list of changes: *The book will take place in 2029 rather than 2020 (thought I'd give us some more time ;P) *The events of the book are much faster paced *More effects of the gamma rays will be shown *The cosmic winter will have much more devastating effects *Rather than the US being hit, Europe, Western Asia, and North Africa are hit (I did this because if the rays were to hit the US, no one would live beyond three day) *None of the characters used in the original RP will be main characters, some might make cameo or minor appearances in the book *The US government will collapse, but remnants remain with limited power (this is a key plot point) *The Morning Glory appear and their leader, now named Ridley, will be the antagonist of the book *HUGE SPOILER (highlight to see if you dare): Everyone dies at the end. Literally humanity and all plants a land animals die. So, #1 do you guys agree to having Eternal Winter turned into a book and #2 are you okay with these changes? Future Well, now we've come to the news, most of you didn't want to hear. I'm not going to be on the wiki all next week and half of the week of the 16th. Reason: Finals. I was only able to pop in today because I finished my work early for this week. However, I will be back here on the 19th. But once the 27th of June hits, you won't see me on for five weeks. I'm going on a scout trip to Philmont in New Mexico. I won't be back until July 31st. Well that's all I have for today guys. Take care on that battlefield. DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 01:25,6/8/2014 Category:Blog posts Category:News